


Giving In

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He doesn’t want to want this.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Rare Pair Shorts Wishlist Event, based on the prompt combination: Sirius/Harry, someone on their knees, and _he doesn't think he should want him, he doesn't want to want him, but he does._

He’s on his knees, his head tilted back to look at him, eyes wide, sparkling -- _like his mother’s._

Sirius’ first thought is _that can’t be comfortable_.

His second is simply _fuck_.

“Harry.” And— oh. His voice is more breathless than usual. Rougher, too. Somehow.

It almost gives away how much he wants this.

_He shouldn’t want this._

“Let me.” Harry has his hands on the chair, his fingers brushing Sirius’ thighs. He’s pressed close, but he doesn’t touch him -- won’t touch him, not until Sirius lets him.

Sirius _knows_ that. It only makes it all the more difficult.

“Harry.” Again, but firmer this time. It’s meant to be a no, meant to sound like a no. But it doesn’t.

_He doesn’t want to want this._

“Please.”

A tongue swipes at dry lips. Sirius watches, transfixed, at how they glisten in the candle light. Soft red, so inviting. Would look so beautiful wrapped around hi—

_He wants this._

James would kick his ass.

 _Your best mate’s son_ , his head screams at him. And Sirius wants to yell back that _he knows_ , that that’s what the whole issue is. But he doesn’t. He pushes the voice away, tries to send the guilt with it, and then—

Giving in is like a long, gasping breath after someone’s held you down by the throat, Sirius thinks. Not perfect, but— good. So good.

He’s going to hate himself later.

But he’ll leave that for later, because Harry is grinning at him now, wide and happy, his teeth on display. His hands are inching their way up Sirius’ body, his touch burning hot and _Merlin_. Sirius is going to focus on that, for now.

After all, if there’s anything he’s learnt through the course of his lifetime, it’s to enjoy something while he still has it.


End file.
